


Takes an Ocean Not to Break

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс и Артур созваниваются в перерывах между работами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes an Ocean Not to Break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Takes an Ocean Not to Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507675) by [cmonkatiekatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonkatiekatie/pseuds/cmonkatiekatie). 



– Я слышал, на юге Калифорнии сейчас дождь, – без предисловий начал Имс.

– Что? Может быть…Я не знаю, – пробормотал еще сонный Артур.

– Артур, ты там что… Я тебя разбудил?

– Что? Может быть… Я не знаю, – все так же сонно и неразборчиво ответил тот.

– По вашему времени уже больше полудня. Кто ты и что сделал с Артуром?

Тот зарылся лицом в подушку и ворчливо проговорил что-то о поздней ночи.

– Я так и понял.

Он устал и не выспался, и, возможно, поэтому слышал в молчании Имса что-то, чего там не было. Решив лучше не думать об этом самом молчании и своей реакции на него, Артур занялся тем, что сел и попытался отыскать свой ежедневник. Это было довольно трудной задачей, учитывая, что он пытался при этом не дергать головой, которая прямо таки раскалывалась. К счастью, вчера он оставил ежедневник и остальное содержимое своих карманов на прикроватной тумбочке

Артур щелкнул ручкой, ожидая, пока Имс начнет говорить по существу. Они совсем недавно закончили предыдущее дело, но это не означало, что Артур не был готов к новому.

– Ну что, я прав? – спросил Имс.

– Что?! – за те тридцать секунд, пока в трубке была тишина, он словно привык к тихому дыханию Имса. В оправдание своей вспыльчивости Артур мог сказать, что голос Имса прозвучал слишком громко и резко.

– Дождь, у вас идет дождь? – переспросил тот. – Сконцентрируйся и не тормози, алкоголик несчастный.

– Ммм, может быть и идет, – шторы на окнах были задернуты, и стука капель не было слышно, но Артур предположил, что всякое возможно.

– В таких случаях обычно помогает выглянуть в окно. У-у, дорогуша, смотрю, у тебя совсем трудное утро. Ничего, я тебя поддержу.

– Имс, замолкни.

Тот хмыкнул, при этом одновременно снисходительно и терпеливо.

– Но тогда весь смысл телефонного звонка теряется, не находишь? – логично заметил Имс.

Но Артур, Артур решил перехитрить Имса. Зачем подходить к окну, когда под рукой есть пульт? Артур неуклюже взял пульт, торопливо отыскал кнопку выключения звука и включил телевизор – срочные новости подтверждали подозрения Имса, в Лос-Анджелесе шел дождь. На большом значке в нижнем углу экрана значилось «Штормовое предупреждение».

– Дождь, – как можно более равнодушно произнес Артур.

– А я тебе о чем!

Артур закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку, не имея ни сил, ни желания из-за своего похмелья вступать с Имсом в словесную перепалку. Экран телевизора отбрасывал на его лицо бледно-голубой свет.

– А зачем тебе узнавать, какая здесь погода?

– Ничего я не узнаю, – ответил Имс, – мне Кобб написал. Или его мобильный сам отправляет сообщения. Мне кажется, его экспроприировали. Почему вам, людям, вечно не терпится поделиться новостями о погоде со всеми своими друзьями, разбросанными по земному шару?

– Имс, – вздохнул Артур, – ты в самом деле меня разбудил, только чтобы поговорить о погоде?

– Нет. Ну, вообще, да, но на самом деле, мне кажется, стоит узнать, как там Кобб. Количество восклицательных знаков в сообщении просто зашкаливало.

– Я вешаю трубку, Имс.

– Могу дать тебе пару советов, как справиться с непогодой. Кстати, ничего, если у тебя нет зонтика. Дождь тебя не покусает.

– Ты же в курсе, что я родился в Новой Англии. Там всякая погода бывает. И в Лос-Анджелесе тоже иногда идет дождь. Три-четыре раза в год.

– Да, да, а я родился в настоящей Англии, и даже если позабыл кое-что о дожде, все равно знаю больше твоего.

– Нового дела, значит, нет? – Артур захлопнул ежедневник.

– Чего?

– Мы что, просто… Все, Имс, пока. Спасибо, что позвонил. Увлекательный получился разговор, – Артур повесил трубку и распластался на кровати. Теперь, когда под ухом не звучал чей-нибудь голос, Артур смог услышать звук дождя и шорох шин по мокрому асфальту.

\---

Сегодня Артуру необходимо было встретиться со своим консультантом по налогам, которого он терпеть не мог. Точнее, он терпеть не мог, что нужно было четко взвешивать, что следует сказать, а что нет. Если бы Артур знал заранее, что в этом бизнесе по извлечению информации из снов придется изворачиваться и скрывать свои доходы, выбрал бы более законную профессию. Хотя об этом недостатке Артур вспоминал только перед встречей со своим бухгалтером.

Имс позвонил Артуру, когда тот, уже опаздывая, парковался перед зданием. Стоило бы пропустить звонок и потом проверить голосовую почту, но он все же снял трубку после третьего гудка.

– Не вовремя? – спросил Имс.

– У меня есть минутка, – Артур хорошо платил этому человеку, и тот мог подождать минут пять. Или десять.

Спустя сорок минут, когда у Артура уже в глазах начало рябить от больших сумм, напечатанных маленьким шрифтом, он вдруг вспомнил, что не спросил Имса, почему тот вообще начал ему звонить. Мысленно сделал пометку узнать в следующий раз.

– Хм, – произнес он вслух.

– Что? – переспросил консультант Артура.

– О, ничего, – ответил тот, – ничего.

Артур стиснул зубы и собрался с силами, чтобы дотерпеть до близкого окончания встречи.

\---

Время Имс выбрал, как всегда, «подходящее».

Артур вздрогнул от неожиданности, запутался в собственных ногах и пробежал вперед несколько шагов, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не упасть лицом в асфальт. Гас принял его неуклюжие движения за игру в догонялки и потащил Артура за собой.

— Гас, к ноге, — скомандовал Артур. Пес его проигнорировал, но хотя бы притормозил и перестал тянуть Артура с такой неистовостью.

— Господи, ты что там делаешь? — в трубке раздался удивленный голос Имса.

— Гуляю с собакой.

— У тебя есть собака?

— У меня есть сестра, — ответил Артур, — у которой есть собака.

— Так, у тебя есть сестра, у нее есть собака, но гуляешь с ней ты.

— С ним.

— Гуляешь с ним, — последовала пауза, Имс явно был в недоумении. — И ты в костюме, так ведь? Господи, скажи мне, что ты в костюме.

Артур опустил голову и окинул себя взглядом: баскетбольные шорты, футболка и кроссовки.

— Конечно я в костюме, — ответил он.

— А-ха, —Имс издал смешок и добавил: — Люблю собак, всегда хотел завести.

Гас остановился, натянул поводок и взглянул печальными щенячьими глазками на остановившегося Артура.

— Я тоже, — сказал тот.

— Но нельзя.

— Нельзя.

Слишком много перелетов, слишком неустойчивый график. За такую работу, как у них, приходилось платить, и Артур, работающий в бизнесе уже черт знает сколько времени, почти перестал обращать на недостатки внимание. Но собаку завести все равно хотелось.

– Значит, вот чем ты занимаешься в перерывах между воровством из чужих снов, – сказал Имс. – Работаешь собачьей нянькой?

– Ага, – согласился Артур, – нянькой. Но, как мне кажется, важно здесь то, что ты мне по этому поводу завидуешь.

Артур ускорил шаг, позволяя Гасу выплеснуть прущую из него энергию, но не слишком быстро, чтобы самому не запыхаться и продолжить телефонный разговор. В общем, в самый раз.

\---

В Лос-Анджелесе было ветрено, тепло и ясно, можно было даже увидеть горы Сан-Габриел. Артур стоял на своем балконе и потирал руки, раздумывая, позвонить Имсу или нет.

В итоге все-таки не стал. Они уже давно не разговаривали, месяц или полтора. К тому же Артур понятия не имел, где имитатор. Тот мог быть где угодно, а значит и время в той стране могло быть какое угодно. Было бы невежливо звонить.

Да и Артур не знал, что сказать.

\---

– Тебе вообще бывает скучно? Без работы, то есть. Скучно бывает? А? Ну, конечно, бывает.

Артур заглянул в шкафчик с лекарствами.

– Ага, – ответил он, – бывает. Сколько чашек кофе ты выпил?

– Артур-Артур, – разочарованно вздохнул Имс, – ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я пил кофе?

– Да, – произнес тот, – кажется.

Артур слушал вполуха. Он поменял местами баночку Тайленола и Алива, чтобы его разнообразные обезболивающие стояли ровно в ряд и строго  по высоте. Придирчиво окинув полку взглядом, он снова поменял все пузырьки местами. Артур всегда был стоиком, но вот от уборки в аптечке удержаться не мог.

– Я тебе подскажу. Ни разу ты не видел меня пьющим кофе.

– Я ведь сам тебе его покупал, так что уверен, ты пьешь кофе. Один раз в Праге, или где-то в другом месте, не помню. Я принес тебе кофе. А потом в другой раз, когда мы извлекали у адвоката-подонка из большой корпорации, там еще какая-то ерунда произошла…

Имс промолчал.

– Так ты его не пил! Господи, мог бы мне сразу сказать, что не любишь, я бы купил что-нибудь другое.

– Ты так редко бываешь ко мне добр, – ответил Имс. – Я не хотел на корню рубить твои попытки сделать мне приятное.

– Это не правда, – возразил Артур. Хотя, может быть, и правда.

Имс незло рассмеялся: судя по всему, его не задевало, что Артур так редко проявлял свои дружеские чувства.

– Чистейшая правда! Кстати, хотел сказать, хорошая у тебя память. «Какая-то ерунда после дела с другой ерундой». Отлично, как я рад, что именно тебе мы доверяем наши жизни.

— Работа в Праге, цель: Катрина Меракова. Главный финансовый директор телекоммуникационной компании своего отца. Доход компании: 42 миллиарда в год. Сознание не милитаризовано, но вот внешняя охрана самая лучшая, какую нам довелось встретить. Или, по крайней мере, одна из самых лучших. Помнишь, нам никак не удавалось застать ее одну? Постоянно работает, никаких перелетов или серьезных операций, — Артур выделывался, потому что таков он был. Правда, у него всегда имелось удобное оправдание, ведь Имс первым начал его дразнить. Продолжая перечислять скучные факты и цифры по тому делу, которое произошло четыре года назад, он вспомнил и некоторые другие вещи, которые произносить вслух не стал. Например, именно тогда, в Праге, он впервые заметил вечную привычку Имса кусать кожу на большом пальце, когда тот погружался в мысли.

— Артур, я пошутил.

Он это прекрасно знал, но все равно продолжил:

— Ее муж каждый день приносил ей обед на работу. Тебе это казалось милым.

— Не-а, не казалось.

— Хм, ты никогда не говорил этого, но улыбался всякий раз, как видел их вдвоем.

— А вот сейчас ты просто выдумываешь.

— Продолжай оправдываться, Имс. В конце концов, нам пришлось проникнуть в офис и усыпить ее в кабинете. Ты оделся уборщиком.

— Если память не изменяет, ты тоже, — кашлянул Имс.

— Забавно, я такого не припоминаю. А потом, помнишь, потом Кобб заблудился? Мы должны были открыть ему дверь в кабинет, а он взял и потерялся. Ты позвонил ему из туалета, чтобы дать указания, куда идти. И ты все твердил: «Пройди по коридору», а Кобб заладил: «Какому коридору?». Сейчас вспоминать смешно, но я в тот момент готов был вас обоих прибить. Я был практически уверен, что нас засекут.

— Но не засекли же.

— Не засекли. Господи, это ведь во время того дела ты бросил курить. Постоянно жевал свои дурацкие зубочистки.

— И ты купил мне кофе.

— Ага, кофе, которое ты не выпил.

— Но мне ведь было приятно.

Артур закрыл дверцу шкафчика и посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Пришлось отвернуться и закусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

— Значит, тебе скучно? — Артур решил сменить тему.

— Смертельно, — вздохнул Имс.

\---

– Где ты сейчас? – спросил Артур.

– Не помню, – ответил Имс.

Артур уже поверил, но через секунду тот добавил:

– На юге Франции. Утром полечу в Манилу, – судя по голосу, он очень устал.

Артур зевнулс солидарностью, или, может быть, потому что сам еще не отоспался после перелетов и смены часовых поясов. Такая уж работа.

– Тогда не буду мешать, спи, – сказал он.

– Ты меня разбудил, Артур, – произнес Имс.

– О…

– Так что теперь ты обязан болтать со мной, пока я не устану от твоего голоса. Так положено.

– Долго ждать не придется.

– Даже и не надейся, – пробормотал тот. – Время пошло, Артур. Говори.

– Какая требовательность, – хмыкнул он.

– Сам в этом виноват, – парировал Имс. Послышался какой-то шорох, и Артур предположил, что тот вертится в кровати.

Он закрыл глаза, вытянул руку над головой, касаясь шероховатой стены подушечками пальцев, и начал говорить:

– До того, как я тебя разбудил, что тебе снилось?

– Сны, – измученно застонал Имс. – Только давай не будем говорить о снах. Это то же самое, что говорить об офисной канцелярии и таблицах в Excel. Практически как работа.

– Нет, не совсем. Ладно тебе, расскажи.

– Мне снилось то же, что и всем остальным. Люди. Секс. Поход за продуктами. Как меня держали в заложниках на американской подземной парковке. Секс.

– Подземная парковка?

– Тебя заинтересовало только это? Парковка?

– Просто это довольно конкретно.

– Слышал, ты тащишься от конкретики… Стоп. Я абсолютно против парковок с лестницами Пенроуза. Слышал? Запиши. Ни за что не возьмусь за такое дело, даже если плата будет баснословна, – эффект от тирады был разрушен громким зевком Имса.

Артур не сдержал смеха, и тот спросил:

– Записал?

Он ничего не ответил.

– Они возвращаются, знаешь, ну, сны. Если некоторое время не работать, возвращаются, – сказал Имс. Голос стал тише, а шорох на заднем плане – громче. Артур бы сказал, что тот начал уже засыпать, но мысль казалась невозможной.

– Я знаю.

Они никогда не говорили о том, чтобы бросить все, покончить с этой работой, зажить обычной, наполненной приземленными делами, жизнью. Выгуливать собаку, видеть сны о магазинах и сексе. Придерживаясь разговоров о бизнесе, Артур хотя бы был уверен, что они с Имсом находятся в согласии.

Он попрощался, прежде чем повесить трубку, хотя Имс почти наверняка уже уснул.

\---

Артур оказался в полном дерьме, а все потому, что Кобб оказался в полном дерьме, ведь Кобб – говнюк, который вечно втягивает Артура в свои неприятности. Если коротко, то во всем был виноват Кобб. Но стоит признать – в этот раз, Артур был даже более виноват, чем Доминик.

Отбросив семантику, факт оставался фактом – у него были большие проблемы.  И, может быть, у Имса в данный момент все было в порядке, но он-то разбирался в разного сорта передрягах, и именно поэтому Артур набрал его номер. На улице возле склада, где он прятался, стоял жуткий холод, и Артур даже не мог вдохнуть и выдохнуть от осознания того, насколько же он попал.

Все-таки, повод позвонить был жалкой ложью, и он это признавал. На самом деле, прикинув в уме, что в 21:00 час в Нью-Йорке, в Лондоне было 02:00 часа ночи, Артур позвонил Имсу, надеясь, что тот не поднимет трубку. И если так и будет, Артур попадет на его автоответчик, услышит голос Имса, произносящий коротко, но все же, как всегда завораживающе: «Оставьте сообщение». И этого Артуру будет достаточно.

Он закрыл глаза, отсчитывая каждый гудок. Кирпичная стена за спиной отдавала пронизывающим холодом, но поверхность была приятной, немного шершавой. Она будто бы унимала зуд, который ты и не замечал до этого момента.

Автоответчика Артур так и не дождался. После третьего гудка в трубке послышался громкий голос Имса:

– Имс! – закричал тот, перекрывая громкий шум на заднем плане, скорее всего, какого-то бара. Или это был паб? Как сейчас называют такие заведения в Британии? Имс никогда не отвечал на звонки, как положено по бизнес этикету, но при этом создавалось впечатление, что при необходимости он мог сразу перейти на серьезный тон.

– Привет, – сказал Артур, сомневаясь, что Имс услышит его сквозь весь этот гвалт.

Повисла пауза. Артур представил, как Имс отнимает трубку от уха, смотрит на экран, и, конечно, через секунду тот воскликнул снова:

– Артур! Погоди минуту, ладно? – его голос звучал так громко, что Артуру пришлось отодвинуть телефон подальше.

Судя по всему, тот что-то делал, потому что тишина затянулась довольно долго, и, в конце концов, Имс сказал уже тише и спокойнее:

– Артур, – гулкий шум бара сменился монотонным шелестом шин на улице.

Артур снова поздоровался. Минуту он слушал мерное дыхание Имса в трубке, затем последовал тихий металлический щелчок зажигалки. Подождав немного, он добавил:

– Сейчас ночь понедельника.

– Аты что, меня контролируешь? – поинтересовался Имс.

– Нет, – ответил Артур, – просто констатирую факт, – изо рта вырывались белые клубы пара. Артур запихнул свободную руку поглубже в карман пальто. – Я думал, что попаду на твой автоответчик.

– Разочарован?

Артур лишь издал короткий смешок, и Имс прервал тишину, которую Артур не смог заполнить:

– Хочешь, повешу трубку, и ты снова попробуешь.

– Не надо, – ответил тот, – все в порядке.

Послышался смех Имса.

– Как любезно с твоей стороны, – съязвил он. – На улице чертовски холодно; поговори со мной, пока я курю.

– Хорошо, – согласился Артур. Он потерся спиной о стену, не заботясь о том, что красная кирпичная пыль останется на шерсти пальто.

– У тебя все нормально, Артур? – спросил Имс.

– Все хорошо, – ответил тот, как ни странно, не соврав. Все было хорошо. Или будет скоро, не важно.

Молчание снова затянулось, пока Имс не сказал:

– Снег пошел.

Как нечестно. Артур ни разу не видел, как Имс задирает голову и смотрит на сыплющиеся с неба снежинки, как, наверное, делает сейчас. И причин представлять сейчас его так ярко, вроде бы, не было, но он все-таки представил.

Артур тоже взглянул вверх, повторяя движения воображаемого Имса, извлеченного из несуществующих воспоминаний. На темном и хмуром небе отражались оранжевые огни города, и висела слишком большая, круглая луна. Снега не было, но, если подождать, он мог и начаться.

\---

– Есть работа, – сообщил Артур.

– В Белизе? – хмыкнул Имс.

– Нет, в…

– А, ну да, значит в Минске. Билеты куплены, номер забронирован. Слышал, в Беларуси красиво весной.

– Так ты в курсе? – не ясно, зачем спросил Артур.

– Кобб звонил, сказал, вам нужен имитатор, – произнес Имс. – А что, я испортил сюрприз?

Артур рассмеялся, снова не ясно, зачем.

– Слушай, – продолжил Имс, который, кажется, заполнял собой любую тишину, – когда ты прилетаешь? В Минске абсолютно нечего делать, но я знаю один прекрасный…

Артур почувствовал волну смешанных чувств:  непонятное раздражение, неохоту и при этом теплоту, такую сильную, что она могла заглушить все остальное. Почти, но не полностью.

– Мои планы все еще не ясны до конца, – прервал он Имса, – я не думаю, что…

– Ясно, – в голосе Имса не было разочарования. Скорее что-то другое… отчужденность, может, даже смирение. – Ладно, мне пора идти. Увидимся в Минске.

\---

Встретившись лицом к лицу на работе, Имс и Артур быстро вернулись к прежнему стилю общения, так легко, словно ничего и не было. Они снова начали цепляться и переругиваться. О, Имс играл потрясающе: прикрывал настоящую застенчивость напускной, а напускную – настоящей. Артуру пришлось снова учиться затачивать каждый свой острый угол, сдабривая все это сухим, неизменным профессионализм.

То, что происходило, совсем не походило на фантазии Артура, а осталось в точности таким же, как было раньше.

Артур носил в кармане брюк свой телефон, время от времени доставая, чтобы повертеть в руках или положить на стол. Он недоумевал, почему Имс после их прошлой встречи стал еще больше _Имсом_. Это был какой-то абсурд.

Сам Артур был слишком растерян и раздражен, но, погрузившись в работу, сумел взять себя в руки, почти приблизившись к своему обычному, нормальному состоянию. Дело прошло, как по маслу.

После погружения Имс вышел из дверей склада первым, на несколько шагов опережая Артура. Тот мог бы догнать Имса, протянуть руку, схватить его. Но он не стал.

\---

Проведя половину жизни в вызванном химическим препаратом сне, неволей начнешь меняться. Некоторые вещи переносятся из сна в реальность.

Нет, Артур легко мог отличить, где реальность, а где сон, для него этого не было проблемой. Зато у него выработался своего рода рефлекс – бросаться в опасность с головой. И независимо от того, спит он или нет, Артур с легкостью мог выхватить пушку и врезать кому-нибудь, защищая свою жизнь и жизнь тех, с кем он работает.

Может быть, восприятие страха притупилось от того, что страшно ему было постоянно, может быть, он уже начал понемногу сходить с ума. Может быть, от постоянного присутствия в крови Сомнацина, уровень серотонина уже никогда не будет прежний. Или мышечная память из снов легко перешла в реальность.

Какой бы ни была причина, вряд ли существовало что-то в этом мире, чего боялся Артур.Тем не менее, некоторые вещи оставались пугающими.

Артур сжал кулаки и постучал в номер 243. Дверь открыл Имс: только что из душа и очень уставший. Артур протянул ему два билета на самолет. На самом деле, это были не билеты, а два распечатанных штрих-кода, по которым можно было зарегистрироваться в автомате компании VirginAtlantic, но разве это имеет значение? В графе «пункт прибытия» значился Белиз, вот что было важно. Это, а еще отсутствие обратных билетов.

Имс повернулся спиной и зашел обратно в комнату, а Артур зашел следом, потому что тот не сказал, что нельзя. Присев на кровать, Имс взглянул на распечатки, все еще не произнося ни слова. У Артура то ли дыхание перехватило, то ли он сам перестал дышать, замерев в ожидании. Тот с ответом не торопился, заставляя Артура нервничать еще сильнее. Как координатор ни старался, волнение скрыть не удалось.

– Только не говори, что у нас в самом деле есть работа в Белизе. Потому что я назвал первый пришедший в голову город.

Артур нервно рассмеялся.

– Нет, никакой работы, – произнес он, ероша свои волосы. На пальцах осталась липкая дрянь, которой он их укладывал. На секунду Артур от всей души возненавидел весь мир.

Имс, очевидно, хотел, чтобы он попросил.

Он сделал шаг вперед, и Имсу пришлось задрать подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

– Поехали со мной, – тихо выговорил Артур.

Теплая ладонь Имса легла ему на бедро. Артур вдруг четко осознал: как бы они ни относились друг к другу, где бы ни были весь этот год, даже на разных континентах, они всегда находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Имс дернул его на себя, заставляя подойти ближе, ткнулся лбом в живот Артура. Тот неловко поднял руку, собираясь прикоснуться к его шее, уху, затылку: куда угодно, лишь бы это был Имс, но замер посередине.

– Это «да»?

Имс то ли вздохнул, то ли рассмеялся, вновь на долгую, мучительную, трудную секунду замолчав, и, наконец, ответил:

– Да, Артур, да.

Тот закрыл глаза и положил ладонь Имсу на макушку, погладил по волосам, обвел ухо, коснулся скулы. И пока мог, Артур так и стоял рядом с Имсом.


End file.
